Training
by MyHero
Summary: Black Canary and the team walk in on the Dynamic Duo's training session, and then have the nerve to interfere. The team is reminded just how awesome Robin is. And the birds share a moment and Black Canary is left worried for the rest of the team.


**Title: **Training

**Pairing:** None

**Word count:** Last I checked it was around 1361 but you can never be too sure with this thing.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters and I write completely for fun and not for profit! If I owned a lot of things would be different!

**Beta: **NOPE! So let me know if you see any big things! Or small for that matter! JUST LET ME KNOW!

**Summary: **Black Canary and the team walk in on the Dynamic Duo's training session, and then have the nerve to interfere. The team is reminded just how awesome Robin is And the birds share a moment and Black Canary is left to worry about the team.

**Author note: **I don't like it, in fact **I HATE THIS**, but wanted to post it! Let me know if anything is wrong with it or something please! I just skimmed it for problems, so let me know if you find anything! Thanks.

Review please! Because Reviews make an authors world go round! And please be honest with me!

* * *

><p>Robin nodded slightly at his opponent, a small smirk on his face. The little bird waited for the first move, shifting into a ready stance and lifting his arms into the air. His fists framed his face for protection ready to block an attack. The room was silent filled with tension, the two fighters focused on each other.<p>

With a slight twist in stance the first attack was made, a swift left hook cut through the air. Robin easily dodged, ducking under the arm and shifting his own wait for a counter punch. The two moved at lightning speed, sending hits and dodging attacks; neither landing a solid hit. Robin let out a cackle, using his challenger as a launching board and disappearing into the rafters.

The little bird was followed by the sound of a zip line, and his adversary followed him into the darkness. Robin shifted easily threw the rafters, dodging his follower and gaining a few hits. The sound of grunts and shifting fabric echoed off the cave walls, remaining as the only sign the two were still in the room.

It wasn't for a few seconds, that Robin came into view; the little bird appeared black in front of the light, before shifting his direction and diving towards the ground. Robin, reached for his belt pulling a zip line from one of his many pouches, and rolled in the air, shifting his body towards the rafters once more. The hack had the line ready when a scream broke echoed off the walls and his body came to a sudden halt.

Robin let out a loud sigh, struggling against his invisible bonds, attempting to role himself over and glare at his captive. The little bird was half aware of the black blur that flew past his right, and then a light thud of metal boots touching ground, followed by the light whirl of a retracing zip line.

"Miss Martian, release him." Batman ordered, crossing his arms over his chest to glare at Black Canary, the five remaining members of Young Justice crowded in the doorway. The green girl was hesitant but lowered her arm, dropping the field around the Dark Knights partner.

Robin fell the last few feet, landing catlike at his mentor's side. The teen straightened with ease and brushed away invisible dirt from his arms before raising an eyebrow at his team mates.

"What were you doing?" Batman growled, eyes flickering between each of the team letting his gaze land on Miss Martian.

"He was falling!" Wally stated eyes still glued to his best friend.

"I know." Batman snapped, gaze dropping to his son, then flashing back to the team.

"I didn't want him to get hurt." Megan attempted to defend her actions, obviously still shaken from the events. "He doesn't have powers."

Robin rolled his eyes and Batman stiffened slightly, glare growing slightly more intense. "I know." The Dark Knight repeated, tone indicating that the Martian should chose her next words carefully.

"He could have died." Megan said, worry in her voice. A small flinch ran through Robin's body, the action invisible to the untrained eye, but caught by both Batman and Black Canary.

"Trust me," Robin interrupted, letting out a bitter laugh, "I know." The little birds gaze hardened and became unreadable. "I've seen it." A gloved hand landed on Robin's shoulder and squeezed lightly, "But I have spent the last four years jumping off buildings and diving into ally's. It's second nature by now."

"Why are you here?" Batman demand, successfully interrupting the incoming comments from the Young Justice team. The Dark Knight shifted his glare to Black Canary for answers and retracting his hand from Robin's shoulders to once again cross over his bat symbol chest.

Black Canary matched the stance, "I wanted to the team to observe other training sessions." She answered, "To watch how another team works together." The senior heroes remained locked in a staring contest before Batman gave a single nod.

"Next time, don't interfere." He growled, strolling forward, through the group of heroes and out the metal doors. Everyone watched as his black cape whipped around the corner and listened to the sound of stomping boots disappeared down the hallway.

"Dude," Wally muttered, turning towards his best friend one more.

"Robin I am so, so, so sorry!" Megan interrupted, diving towards the little bird, looking as if she was about to cry. "I didn't know. I just reacted."

Robin let out a light chuckle and smiled warmly at his teammate. "It's fine Miss M. You were worried, and it's always better to be safe than sorry." The Martian studied the younger teen closely before returning the smile.

"Dude!" Wally repeated, appearing at the hackers shoulder, "That was awesome!"

Robin let out another chuckle, "Thanks?" he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Very aster-ious?" Superboy tried, stepping forward towards the team.

"Yes, Robin is amazing." Black Canary interrupted, "But that doesn't mean you don't need to train. So I want five laps around the gym. And that means at normal speed Wally, I want you guys to run as a group." The team groaned in unison, and all shifting their direction towards the track that ran around edge of the gym. "Robin, stay back." The senior hero added, "I want to talk to you."

The hacker nodded, smirking as Wally trotted past him with his tongue hanging out. The little bird waited for the others to pass, smiling reassuringly at Megan and Superboy as they passed.

Artemis extended her fist with a smirk as if saying, "Super Powers?" Robin answered with a smirk of his own "Who needs them!" The two heroes pounded their fists together in triumph, before the blond trotted off to join the team.

Robin turned his attention towards Aqualad, the Atlántida watching him with a proud look in his eyes. "You will one day make a good leader." The older teen mused.

"But until then, I am honored to follow your orders." Robin answered. Aqualad gave an accepting nod, and followed after the rest of his team.

There was silence between the two remaining heroes, as they waited for the team to fall out of ear shot and distracted. "You okay Dick?" Dinah asked finally, eyeing the hero with interest and concern.

"Of course," Robin answered with a reassuring smirk, "I can handle the team."

"Should I be worried for them?" Black Canary asked, only half joking.

Robin's smirk grew and a glint came to his unseen blue eyes. "Na, they are good." He said, "for now."


End file.
